Electrical power may be transmitted from a generation source to consumers via overhead conductors (hereinafter "power lines") strung between towers or poles. Electrical power is conventionally transmitted in phases wherein multiple power lines are utilized. One or more of these power lines may be a "hot" power line that carries a specified amount of alternating current electric power. Flashover may result if contact is made between two hot power lines or between a hot power line and ground. Non-grounded contact with a hot power line, such as when a bird sits upon a hot power line, typically does not result in flashover.
Because uninsulated power lines are typically less expensive than insulated power lines, many electric power suppliers utilize uninsulated power lines for the transmission and distribution of electric power. With often hundreds of miles of power lines, the use of uninsulated power lines can result in large cost savings to electric power suppliers.
Although uninsulated power lines may be less expensive to install than insulated power lines, potentially costly problems may arise from the use of uninsulated power lines. Adequate clearances between power lines and/or other grounded objects may not be sustainable during adverse weather conditions (i.e., storms and high winds). As a result, the potential for flashover caused by uninsulated power lines contacting each other or other objects may be increased. Another source of flashover may be caused by large birds and animals which have sufficient size to make contact with a hot power line and a grounded object or another power line. In addition, falling trees and tree branches may cause contact between hot power lines and ground which may result in flashover.
Flashover may result in a power outage which is undesirable to electric power suppliers and to consumers. For existing power transmission and distribution systems, electric power suppliers may find it desirable to replace uninsulated power lines with insulated ones in order to reduce the likelihood of flashover. Unfortunately, the cost of replacing uninsulated power lines with insulated power lines may be expensive. Furthermore, an interruption in the delivery of power may be required to replace uninsulated power lines. This may be economically disadvantageous to an electric power supplier as well as being undesirable to electric power consumers.
Insulating covers for use in protecting workers from hot, uninsulated power lines are available. Unfortunately, these insulating covers may be bulky and somewhat difficult to install on spans between supporting towers or poles. Indeed, a power line span between supporting towers or poles may exceed hundreds of meters. In addition, manually installing protective covers on long spans of power lines may be somewhat labor intensive and expensive. Installation may involve inserting a power line within a cover and then manually securing edge portions of the cover together to enclose the power line. Furthermore, installing protective covers on long spans of energized power lines may be somewhat hazardous to persons installing the covers. To reduce the threat of electrical shock, it may be desirable to remove a power line from service in order to cover the power line. Unfortunately, interruptions in the delivery of power may be economically disadvantageous to an electric power supplier as well as being undesirable to electric power consumers.